Penetration
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He was going to be okay. That much she was certain of. But what could she do to stop her heart from beating so fast?


One of what I'm sure will be a flood. That episode was just TOO good. El needs to get his own bubble. But if he did, there would be no more yummy angst. LOL. Enjoy this piece of shipperific yumminess, which is the first part of a possible two shot. That depends on you guys!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

"Honey, you are already dead."

Olivia Benson looked on in horror, powerless as Dana pulled the trigger without a second thought. She prepared herself to help Coleman, despite the fact that she actually believed he got what he deserved. She was still an officer, and she would still have to help him.

But it only took a split second for her to realize that the bullet had missed it's intended and ricocheted- into her partner. Her heart sank as Elliot spun from the force of the bullet impact. No...

Dana lowered her gun, trembling with raw rage. "How does it feel to be powerless, you mother-"

"Dana!" Olivia's voice was filled with terror as she ran to her partner's side.

Elliot let out a groan as Olivia reached out to grab him. The sound sent a knife into her heart.

Shocked, Dana turned in time to see the two partners touch. Her eyes were immediately filled with remorse and fear. The bullet hit Elliot... "Oh, my God, what happened?"

Olivia pressed her hand tightly against the bullet hole in her partner's shoulder. "It ricocheted off the beam!" she snapped, her own skin burning when Elliot placed his hand on her arm.

"Oh, my God..." Dana felt sick to her stomach.

Elliot looked at Olivia as she pressed her hand more firmly against his shoulder. Her eyes were filled with concern, and neither could seem to catch their breath. Each breath he drew sent new pain radiating through his shoulder and chest, and he grasped her arm like a lifeline.

Olivia felt the slightest of tremors course through her partner's body, and suddenly she was reminded of another time as she whispered, "You're okay." And just as before, she wasn't sure who she was trying to comfort. Him or herself.

His fingers curled tighter around her arm as he nodded breathlessly. Another battle wound, another scar to add to the ever growing collection.

Dana finally sprung into action, retrieving her cell phone and calling for a bus for the injured detective.

Elliot started to waver on his feet.

Olivia moved when he suddenly pitched forward. "Elliot?" She wrapped an arm around his waist, steadying him. "I've got you, El."

He nodded, reluctantly leaning into her. He hated appearing weak in any capacity, but this was Liv. She had seen him at his best and his absolute worst. She saw and knew things that not even Kathy was privy to. He was safe with her.

Dana stood by helplessly, wanting to help but unable to intrude on such a private moment the detectives seemed to be sharing. So she remained rooted where she was, her heart still racing and her head pounding from the sound of the gunshot.

When he sagged more, Olivia eased him to the floor and let him lean back against her chest. It was a compromising position, but at the moment neither person cared. She returned her hand to his shoulder and winced at the fresh wave of blood that spilled between her fingers.

After a moment of inactivity, Dana started back toward Coleman, who was still on the floor.

Olivia saw her move, and her stomach sank. "Dana, don't."

Dana held up a hand and glared dangerously at the man on the ground. But she made no move to advance further on him.

Relieved that she wouldn't hurt him, at least for the moment, Olivia redirected her attention to Elliot.

They both knew the wound wasn't a mortal one, but Elliot was still in pain. He gritted his teeth and gripped Olivia's arm tightly.

In a bold move, Olivia moved her free hand over Elliot's hair.

The gesture soothed Elliot, and he finally found his voice. "Told you, Dana. Bad...bad luck."

Dana closed her eyes as a new wave of guilt hit her. She had shot a fellow officer, a friend. How could she have been so careless? How could she have let the anger get the best of her and put someone innocent in danger like that?

Olivia rested her head against Elliot's. At least the bullet had only hit his shoulder. If it had hit his heart... She held him closer as the sirens of an ambulance could be heard in the distance.

Dana heard the ambulance, and she had to set aside her anger and repulsion. With a searing look at Coleman, she said, "Move an inch, and I will finish the job before anyone else shows up."

He groaned, which she took as assent. She trotted outside as the ambulance pulled up, followed closely by more cop cars. "We have an officer down," she told the paramedic who reached her first. "Gunshot to the shoulder."

Elliot's eyes were closed and Olivia was studying him with worried eyes when the paramedics got to them. A stretcher was produced, and she helped Elliot onto it.

One of the paramedics put an oxygen mask on Elliot's face and began asking Olivia questions.

Without hesitation she answered them, all the wall keeping one eye on her partner. The medics rushed him to the ambulance, but Olivia kept up. She was not about to be separated from Elliot. And when they loaded him into the bus, she didn't say anything. She simply climbed in and sat down beside him, silently challenging the paramedic to say even one negative word about her presence.

But he didn't.

As soon as they were ready, the medic hit the roof of the ambulance, and the engine roared to life.

Olivia looked relieved as she met Elliot's eyes. "You are getting way too familiar with those hospitals, El," she murmured.

He surprised her by grabbing his hand. "Told you she was bad luck." His voice was muffled by the oxygen mask.

She gave his hand a squeeze and protectively watched over him as his eyes slid shut.

He was going to be okay. That much she was certain of. But what could she do to stop her heart from beating so fast?

The End...?

A/N: Like I said, fun. I'm considering a second part to this, if everyone liked this. If not, I'll leave it as is. Thanks for reading, and please review and let me know what you guys thought of this!

And did anyone else get that little part when Olivia said, "You're okay," in the ep? That was SOOOOOOOOOO Blinded!


End file.
